


fanfiction

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Books: Supernatural Series - Carver Edlund, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, M/M, Sam's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: Sam stumbles upon fanfiction about them from the books that chuck had written
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	fanfiction

Sam was tired of finding nothing that would help them. He had been sitting in his room for maybe 5 hours staring at a bunch of useless junk. For fun but mostly out of boredom Sam searches Chucks name as if that is going to give him all the answers he is search for. All that comes up is Carver Edlund. 

"How did I forget that there is an entire book series based on our lives. Seriously you think that is something that you remember." Sam thinks to himself while scroll through pages of chat logs and fan who haven't been updated about their "characters" for far too long and are getting restless. He clicks on a fan site about the series and looks into what their fans think about them. 

He clicks to an about page on the website and reads about the creators of the site. 

**Amanda she/her and Theo They/Them**

_We created this website as a way to keep up with everybody who is also looking for someone to talk to about this books. We have our social medias linked below as a way to talk with us. We very much enjoy ranting with those who are mad at Mr. Edlund for not updating us in 10 years and has also seemed to vanish off the face of the Earth._

_PS. Both creators are Destiel stans and so we have decided to link a few of our faves in the fanfic tab on this website._

_Thank you!!_

Sam sits back and wonders to himself not only did he forget about the books in general he also forgot about the hoards of people who ship his brother and best friend. 

He remembers Dean's reaction like it was yesterday. He had rushed to get Sam from the tech box and said he quote "wanted out of this freaky universe where left is right and up is down." At first Sam thought that Dean had seen the monster and was freaked out by what was happening until he heard the explanation.

"Those girls in there seem to think that Cas and I are in a relationship. Oh sorry no that isn't what she said she said that we would be in a relationship if I wasn't so attached to my womanizing past and could admit to myself that I liked men and didn't have to be a slave to the father I could never please. They even have a friggin' ship name for it: Destiel" Dean said clearly frustrated that someone was reading so deep into his life like that.

Sam laughed a little more that Dean would have liked at the situation. A- Because of the ship name which though personally Sam would have chosen something else but B- Because it was so true and Dean couldn't accept it. Sam had watched Dean's relationship with Castiel over the years and they were a lot closer to each other than Sam was. Play it off as a profound bond all you want but there is point where it is easy to see that there is a deeper attachment to each other. 

Sam grew up with John. He spent less time with him than Dean had sure but he still knew what his father was like. He could be very proud of his sons if he was in a good mood but John wasn't the most accepting type. He believed in the whole only men and women marriage thing expressed his unhappiness to Sam and Dean about the gays more than once. Dean ever search to please his father repressed an feelings he had towards the same sex even after his death.

Ever the curious one Sam decided to go to the fan fiction tab on the website because he didn't really want that in his search history so this would be the easiest way to find some without and embarrassing conversation with everyone.

He clicks on the first one that is recommended and begins to read. He actually quite impressed by how well the characters are written they really captured the way that Dean and Cas are around each other. He then clicks on another and another until he completely obsessed with them, he become engrossed with the ones about them confessing their feelings for each other as well as high school AU's. Sam had known that they had felt for each other for a while. It was impossible not to see their longing. Over time Sam had just gotten to place where he ignored it because it was infuriating to see them deny their feelings for each other while being so oblivious that the other liked them as well. If Sam had continued vying for them to just tell one another how they felt he would have gone mad. These fic's had been giving him what he was craving. A satisfying look into what Dean and Cas could have if they weren't so stupid. 

He read one after another until Dean called out for dinner, the creators had about 200 recommended and there were others that people who had visited the website had liked. 

Dinner was a little awkward to say the least. Now that he was becoming more aware of how obvious it was to everyone else who had learned about their lives he couldn't stop wondering how the pair couldn't see what was right in front of them. He watched as Cas listened to every word that Dean was saying as if this was a new story to him even though he had been with Dean when the events took place. He watched as Dean stared at Cas when he was chewing having to readjust his sitting whenever swallowed. He watched as they shared meaningful smiles with each other whenever Cas complimented Dean on his cooking or when Dean told Cas he was proud of something that he had done on a hunt. Sam was having a hard time not shoving their faces together and forcing them to say their feelings to each other. 

Sam had excused himself from dinner right after he finished his salad and said that he was going to bed early because he hadn't gotten much sleep last night. He slipped out of the kitchen and quickly walked back to his room to read another fic. He went to the most recommended fic called Twist and Shout. He read the glowing reviews about it from those who had read it and decided to give it a try considering he had yet to find one that he didn't like. 

5 hours later Sam was a sobbing mess. Snot running down his face as well as tears, pain took hold of his heart as he stared blankly at the page in front of him. He still hadn't processed the entire thing reading the last words on the page over and over again as he thought about all the events that had taken place. There were many reasons that he was crying but the main one had been how his Dean and Cas will never experience the intense love they had if they don't say their feelings out loud. He wanted to make sure that they were able to have their love like this, powerful yet delicate. In the end of the story there was so much that was left solely because they didn't have enough time together to say and feel all the things they wanted to. 

Sam fell asleep that night praying to Chuck that they would realize their feelings together because no matter how much they don't think that they are worth the love they could have, they deserve every moment of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this kudos and comments are always welcome. Also if you are looking for some recommendations first off I recommend Twist and Shout because even though I wanted to stab myself through the heart afterwards it was in a good way. Another one is Hautley's Bend by ColdIntheStudio it's really good and beautifully written https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816351/chapters/6318389


End file.
